The invention disclosed herein relates to a portable, interactive toy for a shooting game which is player programmed using a computer. The game is played by radiating energy, e.g., light, and detecting appropriately directed radiated energy. Any of a number of features and functions may be enabled, disabled, set, etc. and otherwise controlled via programming by the computer, and data may be uploaded to and downloaded from portable player equipment via the computer. Player equipment may be detachably coupled to the computer or coupled to the computer via a wireless link.
Toys used in shooting games played by shooting some form of light and detecting when the shot light strikes a target typically include a light emitter and a light detector. The light detector may be located with the target and detect light impinging on the target, or the light detector may be provided with the light emitter to detect light projected from a target. The target may be passive and simply reflect light impinging thereon, or active and incorporate a light emitter. Many remote control applications, including remote control of consumer electronics devices and toys, use transmitted and detected light. Some of the above toys and remote control devices pulse, modulate and/or code the light, which may be infrared ("IR") light.
The "Photon" toy of Entertech includes a gun having an IR emitter, a vest having a speaker and hit indicators, and a helmet having an IR detector and electronic sound transmitters, all tethered together. This toy also has a computerized target with an adjustable skill level.
The "Survivor Shot" toy of Hasbro includes a gun with an IR emitter and a head unit with an IR detector and a vibrator which vibrates when the head unit registers a hit. The gun and head unit are tethered. The gun is adjustable to project light for long range, short range, single shot and multiple shot.
A toy manufactured in China by Sega Enterprises Ltd. and distributed in the United Kingdom by Ban Dai (UK) Ltd. under the mark "Lock-On" includes a gun which emits IR light and a headset including an IR detector, a display and a sound generating device. The toy has a selectable lock-on feature which causes the headset of Player A to display an "H" and to beep when the gun of player "B" is appropriately pointed at player A's headset. Pressing the trigger of player B's gun during lock-on causes a hit to be registered on player A's headset. The "Lock-On" toy is capable of operation in a single player or training mode, and a player or competition or team mode. The "Lock-On" toy includes a high power feature where each detected shot is counted as three points instead of one point.
The "Laser Challenge" toy of Toymax Inc. of Plainview, New York has been on sale in the United States more than one year before the filing of this application. Application Ser. No. 08/795,895 generally describes the "Laser Challenge" toy.
The "Laser Challenge Pro" toy of Toymax Inc., generally described in application Ser. No. 09/015,863, is a portable, player programmable, interactive toy for a shooting game. The Laser Challenge Pro toy provides player sets which each include a toy gun and front and back targets, all tethered together. The gun has an IR emitter and an IR detector, and the front and back targets are mounted to a vest which includes a speaker, lamps, a vibrator and electronics. A keypad is provided on the gun for the entry of coded information to select from preprogrammed features and functions, including game modes, both prior to the start of a game and during a game. Players may interact with each in addition to detection of a hits by transferring information, which, for example, can remotely activate features and functions in another player's equipment or transfer a feature or function from one player to another.
The following U.S. patents disclose light toys or remote control devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,119,005, 2,404,653, 2,957,693, 3,202,425, 3,499,650, 3,508,751, 3,549,147, 3,870,305, 3,960,380, 3,995,376, 4,164,081, 4,171,811, 4,266,776, 4,267,606, 4,375,106, 4,426,662, 4,533,144, 4,586,715, 4,629,427, 4,718,593, 4,754,133, 4,802,675, 4,844,475, 4,898,391, 4,931,028, 5,029,872, 5,253,068, 5,375,847, 5,401,025, 5,437,463, 5,552,917, 5,656,907, 5,672,108 and 5,577,962.
There is a need for a portable toy for use in a shooting game which provides for more interactivity, both between and among players and between a player and his equipment, and which controls and tracks game parameters not controlled or tracked in prior portable shooting game toys.